People often want to know what other people think about television shows, music, movies, and the like. Currently, a person may find out by contacting his friends and asking them if they liked a particular movie, for example. This approach, however, can be time consuming, incomplete, or inaccurate. Asking friends may take a long while, some friends may not have seen the movie, or some friends may have forgotten much of their impression of the program, and so reply with an inaccurate account.
A person may instead search out reviews of a program, such as published critical reviews, or a source that averages online ratings from critics or typical consumers. This approach, however, can also be time consuming or fail to help the person find out if he or she would like the program because the person may not have similar tastes to those of the movie critic or typical consumer.